


Dance

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Follows Mochas and Cherry Blossoms but I think can stand alone





	

Jack nodded to the guard on duty in the lobby of his building as he passed by on his way to the elevators. “Joe.”

Joe was a retired Navy Seal in his early forties. His wife was a member of the secretarial pool Homeworld Command shared with the Pentagon. Jack had asked him once, why he hadn’t pursued other interests after he’d retired, but Joe had rather cryptically answered he liked looking after people, especially those that didn’t always look after themselves.

The elevator dropped him off on the top floor, the short hall separating the only two apartments. His neighbor had recently transferred to somewhere out west, leaving Jack the floor to himself. At least he didn’t have to worry about making too much noise when he returned late from work.

He swiped his keycard and punched in his access code. Yet one more detail to remind him that he wasn’t in Colorado anymore. Sighing, he stepped into his living room, tossing his cover, wallet and keys onto the side table just inside the door, while tugging off his coat and tie which he draped over the back of a chair. He had just placed his shoes under the table when he heard a noise from down the hall. He retrieved his gun from the kitchen drawer and was about to investigate when a familiar blonde head rounded the corner.

“Hi.”

“Carter?”

She looked pointedly at the gun, still in his hand but not aimed at her.

He replaced the gun back in the drawer and stared at her mutely.

Picking up his remote off the coffee table, she turned on the stereo. “Stand by Me” began playing softly over the speakers.

“Dance with me.”

“What? Carter?” He was thoroughly confused. After he’d left her and Daniel at the cafe earlier, he figured she would either avoid him or take an earlier flight back.

“Dance with me, Jack.” She tugged him into the living room.

When she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, he put his hands loosely on her waist, still unsure of what she wanted.

“I’m sorry.”

Swaying to the music, he leaned his head closer, but still kept a respectable distance between them.

She hugged him tighter. “I’m scared I’m going to mess this up.”

That got his attention. He stopped and pulled her away so he could see her face. “Mess what up? What’s going on?”

A single tear escaped as she ducked her head and stepped out of his arms. As the song began its second play through the lyrics appeared to bolster her courage. She wrapped him in another hug. “I called you. I wanted to apologize for earlier. But you didn’t …”

He rushed to assuage her guilt. “Carter, you don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry I …”

“No. No Carter. No Sir. Not tonight. I don’t want things to go back to the way they were before. I want this. I want you. Us.” The last was whispered, her doubts and fears returning.

“Sam,” he breathed. He tucked his face into her neck, enveloping her in his embrace. They stayed like that, swaying gently, until the song reached the end. Cupping her face in his hands, he said nothing as he stared into her eyes.

“Jack?”

He lowered his emotional barriers, wordlessly baring his soul as his lips caressed hers in a gentle kiss. “Always,’ he promised before deepening the kiss while playfully bending her into a dip. It was so much sweeter than the kiss they had shared during the time loop, because this time she would remember it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 1_million_words bingo - luxury penthouse  
> genprompt bingo #7 - happy ending  
> trope bingo round 6 - happy ending


End file.
